Fairy Tail Truth Or Dare!
by issydragonheart
Summary: Fairy Truth or Dare were we *Cough* Torture*Cough* I mean have fun with the characters in a game show of truth or dare. PS: REVIEW to send Truth or dares to me okay :)future pairings nalu, gruvia, gavy,and more
1. Chapter 1

Fairy TOD!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Hi I am your host Issydragonheart, But call me Issy for short okay. I am hosting the Fairy Tail Truth or Dare. Along with my co host Cybergirl one of my best buds.

Here are our contasts from fairy tail.

Lucy Heartifilla-

Lucy walks on in asking, "Where am I?".

Nastu Dragoneel and happy-

Nastu walks up to me blowing flames out of his mouth happily being out of the car for 3 hours along with happy.

Gray fullbuster-

Walks in with only in his boxers , "Gray your clothes" I say with my hands over my eyes , "Oh were did they go?" he said.

Erza Scarlet-

She comes in angrily up to me and said, "Where am I?" I said, "Your master signed some Guild members up for the Truth or dare show so welcome, and if don't believe heres the contract he signed," I said calmly. Handing her the paper then apologize quickly and joined the rest.

Juvia Lockser -

"Where beloved Gray -sama love rival?" "He's over there and don't worry about me taking him he's not my type." I said calmly and honestly. She smiled then headed to gray.

Next is Gajeel Redfox and his companion Lily-

He walks in with lily saying "tch' rude.

Levy mcgarden-

Came with 10 or more books in her hand she was carrying inside, "Gajeel go help levy carry her books" I said , "Why me?" he said stubbornly. "Because you have to be a gentlemen." I said evilly . He shivered and did as he was told.

Now it CyberGirl's turn to intrudes the rest

Cana

Came in drinking the entire supply of wine in our building

Gellard

Came in trying not to make eye contact with Erza

Mirajane-

"Hi everyone nice to meet you and Cybergirl." she said sweetly to both of us we smiled and said thank you.

Elfman

"Yeah like mira but you're the man," Cybergirl said, "but we are girls."

Lisana

Came in last and waved then joined the group.

Since we introduced everyone now me and Cybergirl are going to tell the rules. "Okay cyber girl why don't you go first?" "Okay!"

"Rule one is it has to be k or t rated dares not M rated okay." CyberGirl said.

"Rule two if a dare or truth given to them and they have to do them whether they like it or not otherwise they go in Crazy fan room filled with crazy fans." I explained earning a shiver from everyone.

"That's all the rules so next time we start the Fun *cough* Torture*Cough*" I said and CyberGirl laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Disclaimer

If want a truth or dare put your name and number of truth or dares and remember no M rated ToDs. Please review. From Issy and CyberGirl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of the truth or dare

Hi I am back your wonderful host issy and my awesome cohost CyberGirl.

"Hi," She said waving."

Now lets welcome fairy tail. Yesterday I forgot to mention that all fairy tail members must wear these necklaces so they won't use their powers. Anyway lets start with our first person on our list who gave us dare. CyberGirl why don't you read them.

Okay. This is from Ookami Ice and heres some of their dare

One member has to stay in with another for 5 minutes in a closed spaceMust (or at least try to) tickle any members i.e. Lucy, Erza, GajeelGive a member a peck on the cheekWear an embarrsing costume the whole nightShare a deep dark secretDo something they don't like (i.e. Gray must put on a bunch of clothes, Gajeel reading a book)Must do something the other says (i.e. Lucy dances for Gajeel in a bunny costume, yes I got that from the manga)

Okay Gajeel and levy go in the smallest room on the left.

They first refused then I shoved them in the room and set the timer for 5 minutes.

5 minutes later we open the door to levy and gajeel panting and their clothes all messed up. Along with hair.

"What were you to doing?" I asked slyly with both Cybergirl and Nastu.

"Nothing," They said blushing then I pulled out the big screen that showed the footage in there because of my hidden camera. When I saw Gajeel's and levy face they were red as Erza's hair. We all laughed.

"Okay next dare I Pick Lucy to tickle."

Lucy had a sweat drop anime style. Then I started tickling her because she's the easiest.

After that minute of lucy getting tickled I choose Gray to give a kiss on the cheek on juvia I whispered in his ear.

Gray walked up to Juvia who was behind a pillar watching gray. Then he place a peck on her cheek. Making her faint. Gray somewhat had a little color on his cheeks.

CyberGirl say "Next dare is for Elfman to wear a embrassing outfit the entrie night." she said smiling.

"okay Elfman your costumes in the dressing room, okay" Elfman replied , "Yes because I am Man."

"Okay while he's changing lets move on," "Okay Mirajane what is your deepest darkest secret?" CyberGirl said smirking everyone crowded around.

She sweated then finally said, "Fine I was the one who signed you guys up for this not master." She said. Everyone in fairy tail expect Lisana glared at her.

Then Elfman came out in a pink dress with a big bow on the back and a wig, plus a purse that said "Yes I am a Girl."

We all cracked up laughing. All I can say Is how Ironic.

Okay since I like this next dare I choose Nastu to go on 4 hour worth of transportation. Nastu tried to run but before he new it his next stop was hell on the choo choo train. Everyone sweat dropped.

I just laughed evily. "Okay cybergirl you go next" Okay Lucy you must do what ever juvia wants.

She glared at me. Juvia whispered into Lucy ear. She walked up to gray and told him to kiss juvia on the lips. He said no. Then she told juvia the answer.

Then nastu came back from his toture green as ever. Then when he got on land again he was fired up.

Okay Next set of dares: This is from Random FT Fan

1-Confess a weird and/or embarrassing childhood trauma.(Lucy)2-Describe the weirdest dream you ever had.(Erza)3-Tell who you think to be the coolest person there (besides you, of course).(Nastu)Dares:1-Talk like a person of the opposite gender for 5 minutes.(Levy)2-Drink a full bottle of water, not having permission to go to the bathroom before you're chosen once again.(Cana)3-Eat the food you hate the most while watching the person who dared you eating the food you love the most right in front of you.(Gray)

"Okay lucy what's your childhood trama you had growing up," I said. She looked down and blushed then said, "When I accidentally got my First kiss stolen by a random dude I didn't know," she said.

I saw nastu's look of've jealousy.

"Okay finally Erza what weird dream have you ever had," She blushed then looked at the floor. "When I dream I was the next master of fairy tail and I had nine kids." She said looking uncomfortable.

"Okay next Nastu who is the coolest person ever that's not yourself?" He thought then said, "Gildarts because I have not beat him in a duel yet," he said giving me a toothy grin. I smiled back then turned to CyberGirl and gave her a nod.

Next dares: Levy you must act like a person of a the oppisite gender.

Levy blushed. Then started acting like Laxus with a pen drawn scar on her eye and said, "I am Laxus and I have the power and strength to take over the guild and I have a ego the size of the world.." She said making fun of laxus. Then she stopped and everyone laughed.

Now cana I will give you the easiest dare which is drink a entrie bottle of water and you cannot go to the bathroom for the rest of the night.

She did that in ten seconds then carried on with her drinking.

"Now Gray Your going to have to eat Nastu fire chicken while I eat your Icy because I like icys." Then I smirked when he glared at me then I asked CyberGirl, "Hey Cybergirl would you like some icys too." Then me and her were teasing Gray with eating icys in front if him. He kept burning his tounge on the fire chicken. Then he gave up and headed to the fanroom giving nastu the fire chicken.

Grays pov:

I walk in the light s were dark then I felt something touch me then I saw a herd of crazie girls screaming my name. I tried to make a shield. I forgot about this stupid necklace why. Before I knew it the girls were all over me.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed.

Normal pov:

From the Fanroom we heard Ahhh. I laughed while fairy tail shivered.

Then I opened the door to it and said, "Gray I let you in if you say Nastu's the best." I said.

Then He finally admitted it after 5 minutes. He came out with only teared boxers and kiss marks. He walked to the Emo Corner still tramatized from the fan girls. Juvia broke the pillar to see all the kiss marks on Gray. I just laughed along with CyberGirl.

Now for next Dares: Erza Scarlet Titania

Jellal: I dare you to kneel down in front of erza and say "I Love you honey." like proposing xDNatsu: I dare you to kneel in front of gray and say- you win, I am a weak dumbass. my lord- xD Mirajane: Truth - who do like more? I am always confused. - Laxus or Freed?

"Okay lets get down to business" I said.

"Okay Jellard Go to Erza and do this I," said showing him his dare he Blushed.

He shook his head, Then I said, "This or Fanroom and you saw Gray." "Fine." he said.

He went to Erza who was eating Strawberry cheesecake then got down on one knee. Everyone crowded around them watching what he was going to do.

"Erza I love you honey," He said blushing Then she lunged him in kisses saying yes. Good thing I got this on tape so I can black mail them later.

"Okay now nastu go and say to gray "you win I am a weak dumbass, My lord," "plus it will make him feel better." I said getting him to walk to gray and get on his knee's saying Those things making gray happy again.

"Okay Mirajane who do you like? Laxus or freed?," she said, "ilikefrednotlaxus."

"Speak up and slower," then she said, "Fine I like Freed not Laxus!"

Okay Last dares of've tonight: Are from Levina

dare gray to wear a bunny costume...truth for lucy:who does she realy like?(i've read ff about her with a lot of guys as a pairing)dare jellal to tell erza the truth about that fiance thingdare gajeel to say that he's weak...truth for levy:who does she like or love and why

"Okay Gray put on a bunny costume or else." I said threatening. He ran to the dressing room in a easter bunny costume. Then Nastu got in his face taking picture of him in it. I laughed. Then took a quick picture to put on face book.

"CyberGirl your turn," I said handing her the ToDs and said "okay".

"Lucy who do you like?" I put a lie detctor on her to make sure she doesn't lie.

She blushed then said, "nastu." "What speak up."

"Nastu!" She said then hoped nastu didn't hear.

"Me what?" he said confused. Lucy ended up in emo corner sulking over epic fail of a confession.

"Okay Jellard confess did you really have a fiancé ?" I shined a light on him like in those police movies.

"No I didn't honest," he said trying to cover it up then pulled Erza back in a kiss so she'll be happy.

CyberGirl read off, "Gajeel you must say your weak or else."

"Never I rather go to my Fan Room!" "Ha!" everyone pitied him as soon as he left for the Fan room.

"Okay Last truth of've the day who do you like levy or love?" Levy blushed and Blurted out "Gajeel!" she said that surprised me I thought she be quiet like the rest.

Then Gajeel came out which made Levy blush. I saw that he was missing some piercing and a shirt. He mumbled something like, "They stole my five hand piercing within five seconds that was so scary. Levy ran to his side to make sure he was okay. Then he got up and whispered something about these funny feelings about shrimp. CyberGirl smirked with me.

"Okay that's it for today Please submit ToDs please which mean truth or dares and review."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like review and submit ToDs


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back fellow viewer's sorry about the daily yesterday I couldn't update yesterday sorry. L But I am here now. J Oh and people who sent ToDs can send more that's the point of sending you send more and more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Hiya guys how are you doing this is cohost Cybergirl here along with Issy. Okay lets just go strait into action okay.

Okay first is GoldenRoseTanya and here are their dare's

Nastu: who do you think is the best girl in the guild...

Lisanna: whom do u like Nastu Bixlow or laxus

Cana: Whom do u like

"plus I got a new toy called the electric chair," CyberGirl pulls the curtain and shows a wooden electric chair.

"Okay Nastu who do you think is the best girl in the guild," I said attaching to a electric chair.

"Of've course it would be lucy she my best friend," he said so densely without realizing lucy headed to the emo corner.

"Okay lisanna who do you like Nastu, Bixlow, or Laxus?" I said questioning her. CyberGirl attached her to a electric chair attached to a lie detector.

"Nastu…Ahh," she got electrocuted, "Ugh fine Bixlow." She said in defeat blushing. She walked away now in the chair was Cana drinking the new supply of wine we just got in replacement. 'God I got to hide that thing she got a nose of a hood dog for alcohol.'

She looked up, "I like laxus," before me asking the question, 'How?' me and CyberGirl went in our head. She got out of the chair walking back to her seat.

Anyway your turn CyberGirl I said giving Cybergirl the cards to read off of've.

Okay, next one is Levina

Truth:Does Gajeel still think he doesn't deserve Levy?

Is Gray jealous when Lyon is around Juvia?

Why did Mira choose Freed instead of Laxus?

Dare:Dare Erza not to eat a cake within 30 min.

Dare Natsu to play servant to gray for 30 min.

Dare Elfman to not say Man for a day.

CyberGirl asks, "Gajeel do you think you desevre levy and why?"

Gajeel looked at the ground kind of've ashamed and sad at the same time, "I not really sure because I hurt her the first time we met, but I helped her durning the exam so I don't know." He said in a demented voice saying to back-off. 'okay' I saw the look on levy's face she was blushing but I could tell she was disappointed.

"Hey Gray buddy come here and speak in the mic and say your feelings of've when you see Lyon around juvia?" I said pushing him to a mic with all the lights on him.

"ahhh…no….Yes!" He said quickly admitting it. I smiled.

"Okay Next Mira now you got the hot spot again." I said evily. "Okay tell me why you choose freed over laxus?"

"Well he tried to take over the guild, and he is ment to be with Cana which later on I am going to get them togther." She said smiling at me and cana who spit out her drink when she heard working on a plan later she tried to run but she slamed into a invisible wall.

"Oh I forgot to mention that the necklaces you cannot take off no matter what come with a invisible wall that only open when I allow you," I said showing them the remote that the tried to go for then I gave CyberGirl a nod. She stepped off the stage and said, "GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT NOW YOU STINKING HORRIBLE BRATS…Thank you," She said as if nothing happened leaving fairy tail pettried of CyberGirl. (Reminders do not get Cyber Girl Angry okay.)

"Okay next Erza no more cake okay for 30 mins," I said while CyberGirl took all her cake away from her. Erza just went sad and went to emo corner.

"Oh Erza don't worry you'll get a big cake delivered for after 30 mins okay," I said feeling sorry she had her cake taken away because I would do the same. She smiled and sat back down with Jellard.

"Okay nastu be Grays servant for 30 mins," I said getting my video camrea ready.

"Never am I going to be I ice princesses servant," he said stepping to his own doom.

5mins later

"Nastu are you okay," Happy asked? "Too many fan girls," and then he passed out.

"Poor nastu well he learnt his lesson," I said shrugging.

"Elfman no more saying Man for a day," CyberGirl said smiling.

"Okay I will do It because !" he said as I hit him with a fan.

"Rember no saying man," he mumbled something after I said that.

Last dares of the day.

By Haruka

Truth:-Natsu: Who is the most important person for you other than Igneel? I hope it's Lucy... I'm a NaLu fan (owo)

-I know know your a dense person, but what do you feel about Lucy when your around her?

Gray: Do you like/love Juvia?

Dare:-Mirajane: I dare you to confess your love to Freed! ;D

-Gajeel: I dare you to say 'I love you' and kiss Levy on the lips.

"Okay time to wake up nastu," I got him up by whispereing something in his ear(Don't ask but it worked).

"Nastu who do you think is more important than igneel," "Easy Happy!"

I sweat dropped. Lucy looked heart broken so I went up to him and slapped him up across the face.

"what.." he said woah he is so dense someone send him none dense pills okay.

"Nastu how do you feel around lucy," I said earning a slash of've pink on his cheeks, 'Yes!"

"When I am with her I always have a sudden urge to protect her from danger, so that's how I feel."

'Awww that's so cute maybe he's not so dense after all,' I said I saw CyberGirl Awwwing too.

"Okay Gray do you like Juvia?" I said.

"Umm..Yes fine I admit it I love juvia," He said blushing being tackled by juvia saying gray-sama.

"Anyway, Mira go and confess to freed, so bring in our prisoner!" I saw a green haired fellow appear screaming unhand me.

"Go," I said giving a push to mira.

"Freed..I..I..I Love You," Mira said then was about to run and hide for the rest of her life freed grabbed her hand and pulled her into a firey kiss.

"Well that went well now the last dare of the day gajeel do this," showing the dare because dose I do not want levy to know.

He blushed and nodded in defeat. He went up to levy said, "levy I love you," he said then when she was about to reply he kissed her. Then they started making out.

'Ew and aw'

"Okay time to end the show before it becomes too mushy and gross," "Come on CyberGirl time to close the show." We waved by then turned the light off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for sending ToDs Send more and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for being late on my update so here it is the moment you all been waiting for so lets start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiya peeps How is it going? I know you are all doing great. Anyway I just going to let Cyber girl start it.'

Okay first is Naturesshadows and here are dares

Natsu:1. How did you get your scar?

2. Why did you save Erza?

3. Why does Erza scare you?

4. How do you feel about doing these dares/truths?

Gray:1. I dare you not to strip for an hour.

2. I dare you to lose on purpose to Natsu (you are not allowed to tell him you lost on purpose)

3. When you were a child why did you blush while you talked to Erza?

Lucy:1. I dare you to bite Natsu's ear, without him knowing your gonna do it!

2. I dare you to be Erza's slave for a day.

3. Why dont you like Loki

Erza:1. Kiss Jellal!

2. Kiss Natsu!

3. Tell everyone, who kisses better!

Levy:

1. Are you dating Gajeel now?

Canna:

1. I dare you to chose out of Laxus or Wendy! Who will you summon! (Whoever she pics must appear in the story)

2. Read Lucys and Levys future's.

3. Kiss Gray, infront of Juvia. :)Jellal:1. Do you love Erza?

2. Do you hate Natsu for betting you up during the Tower of Heaven ark?

3. Kiss Lucy's hand!

"Okay nastu how did you get a scar," I said questing.

"Well which scar because I got one on my back from gray icing me, one on my stomach from sting in the tournament, one on my butt from lucy kick ….," I put his hand his mouth and just shook my head.

"Anyway why did you save erza?" I said.

"I did because…I don't know just because she's my friend and we never leave a friend behind," he said grinning.

I smirked and said, "Why are you scared of erza she's so not scary," I said calmy smiling along with CyberGirl.

"Because she can beat the snot out me and gray plus she is just…scary," nastu said looking at glowering Erza behind me.

"Then how do you feel about these dare," I said.

"Not challenging enough I wished they made it more challenging," he said accidentally making himself a death wish.

Okay moving on

"Gray if you can not strip for an hour if you do you'll get electrocuted okay, : said smiling holding the button and handing it to CyberGirl.

"Gray fight nastu," I said then whisper in his ear to lose or die. They fought until nastu wooped grays butt and gray was knocked out for one minute.

"Okay gray why did you blush when you first saw Erza," I asked gray was about to answer until he felt Jellard glare on him.

"I did that a lot to girls," he said nervously I let that one slide because he just lost to nastu and I can't lose a member of fairy tail.

Okay next "Lucy come here," I said giving her the sign to come close.

"What," she said scared.

"You secretly have to bite nastu ear, okay without him knowing okay," I whispered and she nodded.

"Plus lucy you have to be Erza's servant for a day," I said smirking making Erza smile.

"Hey lucy bring out loke," she did what she was told so I turned off her necklace to do that."

"Hey beautiful one and two want to go out on a date," he said to both me and CyberGirl. I walked up to him a gave him a slap in the face sending him to the wall.

"So lucy why don't you like loke," I said getting in her space as put the mic in her face while loke gained conuisous to hear.

"because..Because he's mean't to be with Aries and you can not go against the girl code or your just b***h okay," She said gaining confedence, "Noffence loke plus your not my type." Giving loke a small smile before he disappeared back to the spirit world..

"Okay Erza kiss Jellard that won't be to hard will it," I said before I knew it they were making out.

"Erza come back here you got a another dare which is to kiss nastu," I said.

She broke away from Jellard panting and said, "Lucy you do it for me okay." Lucy first shook her head then remembered her dare then went up to nastu and gave him a peck on the lips as red as a tomatoe.

Then ran behind me blushing while nastu just stood there clueless processing everything.

"Okay now for levy your are the lucky one you get one bad dare," I said in the sentce empathizing the word bad.

"Are you and gajeel dating," I asked she blushed then nodded then gajeel picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Okay cana you are up," "Who would you rather brought here laxus or wendy?" I told her while she drunk a barrel of wine.

"Laxus," then I summoned him with a button.

"Hey! Where am I this is not dangerous mountion," he turned to me. I just walked up to him and put a necklace on him.

"Whats this," he said getting real pissed.

"I takes away your powers and welcome to ToD show," "Anyway moving on," I said.

"Okay now cana read levy and lucys furture," I said she nodded and told them that they were going to have two kids and giving them a hint that they are both dragon slayers. They just blushed knowing who the fathers are.

"Okay bring both gray and juvia up here," "And girl do I need to say twice what to do because you already know." I said knowing she read the future.

She walked up to gray and pulled him in to a kiss. Then slapped him and walked over by laxus who was somewhat fuming.

"Okay next Jellard do you love erza," I asked. He just nodded then kissed erzas forehead.

"Do you hate nastu for beating you up in heaven tower or whatever you call it," I asked.

"No why would I hate nastu after he stopped me from hurting erza," he said.

"Okay kiss lucy hand," he just walked to lucys hand and kissed it then went back to Erza who was as calm as ever smiling knowing he did not do it on purpose.

Next set of dares by blackthunder147

Natsu:I dare you to lick the floor for 4 hoursGray:I dare you to Kiss Juvia for 1 DayLucy:Truth: Why do you like/love Natsu?Jellal:I dare you to say "Erza, will you marry me?"Erza:I dare you to kiss Jellal for 24 HoursJuvia:Truth: Which girl do you consider a Love Rival more?

"Okay nastu lick the floor for 4 hours." Nastu started licking the floor.

4 hours later. The floor was licked clean and Nastu had splitters in his tongue.

"Now gray go make juvia better by kissing her for a day," I said then he got juvia from the emo corner, and kissed her.

A day later everyone was sleeping then we woke up.

"Cyber girl you take it I want sleepy," I said drifting back asleep as CyberGirl read off, "next lucy why do you like nastu."

"I love nastu because he brought me to fairy tail and made me all happy then eventullay I realized he was always there for me eventally I fell in love with him," she said openly realizing nastu was a brighter shade of pink. Then she blushed and looked away.

Cybergirl says, "Go and propose to Erza," she said then Jellard go on one knee and said, "Erza will you marry me."

Their was a long pause then Erza tackled Jellard in tears saying yes then realizing it was a dare. Then pulled away then Jellard whispered that one day he will do it for real in her ear.

"Now erza kiss Jellard for 24 hours," CyberGirl contioued when they kissed, "Okay juvia who do you consider most as your love rival."

"Lucy," she said shortly.

"Oh here is dare from GoldenRoseTanya for her to slap nastu," "and of've course you can" Then she appeared and ran up to nastu and slapped so hard he went to the invisible wall and back down with a big purple brusie.

"Thank you for letting me do that," she said to me and CyberGirl. Then disappeared.

CyberGirl woke me up just for me to read next set of dares are from FanfictNerdyGurl

I dare Natsu to kiss Lucy

Truth: Natsu Do you love lucy?

Dare: Everyone has to dance to caramelldansen for 2 minutes

"Okay nastu go kiss your girl when I mean your girl dense baka I mean lucy," I said cranky from waking up from my nap then I pushed nastu head then made them kiss. I fell asleep again giving CyberGirl the rest of the night.

"Umm nastu do you love lucy," Cybergirl asked.

"Yes," he said all somewhat in a drunk way.

"Okay everyone do the caramelldansen for 2 minutes," I said as I turned the music on.

2 minutes later

"Okay finally the last set of dares of the day," CyberGirl said nearly falling asleep too but held up. By Lily Etolia

Truths:Wendy: How do you feel about Romeo?

Lucy: What were you feeling when natsu said happy was the most important person next to igneel?Dares:

Mira: i dare you to slap freedNatsu: dare you to not eat fire for a week!

Okay I going to bring wendy and romeo to the show like laxus. Then I pressed the button then they appeared along with cara (don't know how to sleep the girl cats name sorry).

"Where are we, Oh hi guys where are we," romeo asked alarmed. Wendy just hid behind romeo scared about what just happened.

"Oh hi there I am CyberGirl the cohost and over there who is sleeping is the host issy, and she wanted to me to give you these necklaces," I said kindly as I place them around their necks, "This is a ToD show where nearly everyone from fairytail are here." I said.

"Okay wendy the reason I summoned you is to do the truth okay," CyberGirl said sweetly.

"Okay," she said innocently come out from behind romeo.

"Wendy, how do you feel about romeo," CyberGirl asked wendy blushed redder than erzas hair.

"I like him as a friend and stuff," she said stuttering.

"Okay lucy what did you feel when nastu chose happy over you of who's more important," I asked.

"I felt crushed, but that was when the dense brainless baka was here now I am much better, oh and nastu don't ever chose someone over me okay," she said with a cute smile.

"okay Mira slap freed," I said as I brought freed back yelling lord Laxus has returned, and that was enough for mira before she slapped him in the face angrily.

"Okay good lord after this I will sleep, OKAY NASTU YOU CAN NOT EAT FIRE ALL WEEK OKAY!" Cybergirl said making nastu shrink and run behind lucy crying that he was hungry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyway disclamer: Eveyone the next ToD has to be Halloween based because next one is the Halloween special. Okay. Remember Halloween ToDs okay thanks for reading and sending ToD see you next time now time to find my bed…Where is my room…wait I don't think this is my house anyway night.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Halloween sorry to the reviewers that sent dares but this time I will only do the Halloween based ones but next chapter I promise to put you ToDs in okay plus I am in a huge rush.

Again sorry

Plus I am making sure all family is not hurt from sandy. Your Franken storm

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Hey guys Happy Halloween or early Halloween this me your host issy in a devil outfit and cohost CyberGirl in a vocalaid of miku outfit.

"Hey guys happy Halloween I have a lot of Halloween themed dares, so if you ask none of the fairy tail members are in costumes yet because of all the costume changes." "Plus since I do not wan to waste my time for them getting changed I got a button that transforms them in to the outfit," "but if refuse hey go to the fanroom and the fans are replace with monster fans." I smiled at the guild devilishly.

Cybergirl, " first dares are from Blossom Azalea

Freed:I dare you to dress up like a vampire, and act all 'vampire-y' to Mirajane, and make her faint from your hotness.

Laxus:I dare you to shout out,"MIRA'S MINE!" And then have a french man slap fight with Freed, WHILE being a dressed like a hot werewolf!

Erza:I dare you to dress up like a nurse, and give Jellal a REALLY BIG needle shot.

Jellal:Dress up like strawberry cake.

Wendy:Make Romeo dress up like the werewolf from Twilight, and act like Bella.

Lucy:Make Gray cross dress into Alice. The makeup, hair, and EVERYTHING!

I press the button for everyone in their costume for the dares expect for gray because that lucy job to convice him.

"Okay first dare freed your already vampired up now just act all Ewardy on mira jane," I said pushing him into mira.

"Mira..I..love..you can I suck your blood," he said obsuiously does not know how a vampire sounds or acts.

"Next Laxus yell miras mine the French man slap freed dressed as a werewolf which you already are," I said/

Laxus stood up and said, "Mira's Mine you Dumbbass," he said French slapping freed that made him cry and go to emo corner yelling Laxus-sama.

"Erza give Jellard a big shot with a big needle while dressed as a sexy nurse," I said.

Erza started walking up to Jellard with a needle the size of her, and she slowly walked up he slowly backed up until he hit the wall. 'woah he's scared.'

"OWWW!" Jellard started rubbing his butt from the injection.

"Now Jellard take off you cape and show your cake glory," me and CyberGirl said taking off Jellard cape showing a strawberry cake costume.

Suddenly a hungry glare sparked off in erza eye's and he started running and saying, "LALALA, I AM A BEAUTIFUL CAKE!"

Then Erza run's off after him in a blinding cake fanasty yelling, "COMEEE BACK MY CAKE, LUV YOU," she said stampeding towards him.

In a matter of seconds Erza was bitting Jellard arm until I had to go up and knock her out. She was for 30 seconds and was back to her self saying she was in a lovely dream that she was eating a huge strawberry cake but tasted disgusting. We all sweat dropped.

"Okay Wendy make Romeo dress up as a werewolf from twilight and act like the bundle of joy Bella from it," I said sarcastically in the end. (No offence twilight lovers)

"Romeo would you please," she said giving the biggest puppy dog face ever.

Romeo blushed and said, "Sure I do it just for you."

5 mins

Romeo comes back in a wolfy outfit.

"Umm.. I can't decide who I will choose Edward or my beloved Jacob," wendy said emotionless. 'Good kristen stewart impression.'

"Now lucy make gray crossdress into a alice and wonderland outfit would ya," CyberGirl said nicely.

Lucy nodded she went up to gray and was about to speak until, "No, and no I will not dress or crossdress as a dumb girl from a fairy tale," he said not giving lucy a chance to speak and he walked off to juvia.

'epic fail' I thought in my mind.

"Finally next set of dares is from Naturesshadows

Natsu and Gajeel:I dare you two, to dress up as vampires (like you say, they have a special dare and they get changed in another room... They must wear wigs) then you have to bite the one you love on the neck...Wendy and Romeo:I dare Romeo to say "Wendy you look cute in that costume". (Wendy is dressed as a witch). Romeo is dressed as a black cat...

Levi and Juvia:Truths, who's costume do you like the best...Lucy, Cana and Juvia:Lucy I dare you to dress up as a zombie, and act sooo i dare you to do the same except you have to be a smart must say, Grrr. while dressed as a zombie...Laxus:You must kiss Cana, while dressed as a white cat!Carla and Happy:Carla dressed as a princess and Happy dressed as a Mummy. I dare Carla to act like Happy and Happy to act like Carla. (Carla must say 'I love you Happy, do you want a fish' Happy then replies 'Hmph' and turns around...Gray:I dare you to get bitten by Juvia, Scream... then go put on a zombie costume, You become a zombie tooo. :)

"Costume Change," I said pressing the button and everyone in their outfits for this set of dares.

"Okay fellow boy dragon slayers go and bite on the neck the one you love," I said to nastu who was in a brown vampire outfit and wearing a yellow spiky wig who went up to bite lucy. Then gajeel in a pink vampire outfit and blue long hair wig bit levy on the neck leaving one hell of a hickey.

"Okay…, Next romeo say to wendy outfit cute okay," giving romeo a reassuring wink.

"Wendy you costume is really cute," he said stuttering and blushing.

Wendy just blushed.

Cybergirl said, " next levy and juvia who's costume do you like the best?"

"G..Gr..Gray…sama's," juvia said stuttering, "But gray is not in a costume," I said.

She just blushed then passed out of the pressure.

"For me Gajeel because this the first time I seen gajeel in any type of pink," levy said earning a glare from blushing gajeel and lily was on the floor laughing.

"Now Lucy you act like a dumb zombie and cana act like a smart ass zombie, and juvia just say Grr," managed to say in one breath.

"Umm I can count watch," lucy said lifting up her fingers and started counting, "1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4,1,2, see I told you I can count." Lucy said dumbly making everyone double over laughing even laxus.

"Wrong idiot its 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10," Cana corrected lucy smartly.

"Grrrrrrr….," juvia just said for ten minutes strait.

"Okay lets move on," "Okay laxus go give some love to cana would ya." I said earning a deadly glare that didn't even make me flinch. I just smiled with CyberGirl.

Laxus walked over to cana and smashed his lips on to hers making her eye widen then slowly melt in.

I am pretty sure I saw one of his fake cat ears move while kissing her along with his wagging tail.

'Woah,' I said.

"Now Happy act like Carla and Carla act like happy," I said.

"Oh happy I love you here's some fish," Carla said with a fake love sick puppy dog face.

Happy tried to hide his happiness, "Hmph." He turned around and gave Carla the cold shoulder.

"Now juvia bite gray and gray turn into zombie after she bites you," then realized that juvia was still out cold, "okay some one wake her up." I said annoyed.

Cybergirl went up by her ear and said, "Oh gray I love you so can I kiss you," she said in a super girly voice. Juvia's eyes shot open then a dark aura glowed around her.

"Juvia don't worry no one actually said that we were just trying to wake you up for your dare okay," I said.

"Juvia apologizes," then she went and bit gray on the neck but his head turned and ended up biting his lip.

That caused him and her to blush. I pressed the button and he was dressed as another zombie.

"And finally to end this late Halloween's night with the last dare of the night who were given by Levina

Dares:I dare lucy and levy will wear a sexy cat costume and do pole dancing in front of their dragonslayers for 10 mins.

I dare Juvia to act like a witch for the whole day

I dare Cana to drink pumpkin juice instead of alchol until holloween ends

Truths:Did Natsu and Gajeel bump their heads when the were little

Did Lucy ever steal somebody elses guy before?

Does Erza love or like wearing the cat costume?Why?

"Costume changing time," said happily pressing the button for one of the last times of the night making me cry alittle.

"Now lucy and levy do the pole dancing in your sexy cat outfits( Lucys cat outfit from OVA but in different colors lucy' red and levy's orange.) in front of your dragon slayer." I said bringing out poles on a stage. The music started.

30 minutes

After watching lucy give nastu a huge nose bleed make pass out later after to much blood loss, and gajeel try his best to hold back his nose bleed but failed from levy cuteness in the sexy cat outfit.

"Next Juvia act like the witch for the rest of the last 30 min of the show," I said.

"Okay," she just got a broom and cauldron, and started making some brew to kill love rivals while laughing like a witch.

"Okay, Cana start drinking pumpkin juice instead of achola for the rest of the night," I said taking away her wine and replacing it with pumpkin juice. She just gave me a look of betrayal. Then started drinking the pumpkin juice.

"Now here's a question we would all like to know Nastu and gajeel did you bump your heads when you were little by any chance," I asked.

"No why would you think that," nastu said a little annoyed.

"Yeah why would you think that did you," he said asking me.

"Yes, Yes I was," I said smiling earning shivers from both gajeel and nastu.

"Now lucy did you ever steal someones guy," CyberGirl asked.

"No why would you think that," lucy said a little tired.

"Just wondering," she said she said looking innocent.

"Finally the last dare of the day Erza why did you love the cat costume and why," I asked.

She just blushed and said, "because I felt pretty for once," she said sweetly and alittle incure.

"Oh Erza my beloveded you are beautiful no matter how much armor you wear because I love you," Jellard said kissing her on her forehead giving her a comforting embrace.

"Thanks," she said snuggling into his chest.

Then the lights went out, "ohhh…," then I saw a frickening ghost.

Everyone in fairytail and me screamed except for CyberGirl. She just turned the lights back on and pulled the bed sheet of showing my evil brother trying to scare me. Wait how did he get in my story.

"Hey ethan this my story so get the hell out of it," I said angrily kicking him legit out of the computer screen.

Back to story after the scaring I started to rap things up, "Okay that's it for my Halloween special and Happy Halloween!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclamer

Sorry viewers for updating so late I was just so busy with all of my school work and homework anyway send dares please and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: sorry for late update but I been busy making this chapter which has a ton of ToDs so thank you people reading this and sending ToDs

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Hiya everyone I am back your host issy of the Fairy Tail Truth or Dare!" I say walking out with CyberGirl not far behind.

"And Your sweet host Cybergirl," I said while she waved sweetly.

"Okay first dares are from one of my dear friends Erza Scarlet Titania ,

Dares: Jellal: Scare erza, HARD, screaming hard! and then kiss her and comfort her (do all this without her knowing)

Natsu: Kick lucy, HARD, screaming hard!

Freed: Kick Mirajane, Hard!

Gray: Do NOT strip for 5 hours. Truths: Erza: were you afraid, after you were scared by jellal now? truthfull! or you'll get a shock!

Lucy: it pained?

Mira: It pained?

Gray: how do felt after it?

"Okay now Jellard get down to business," I said pushing to 'sleeping' erza. I heard him mumble something like, "why does the world hate me." Or something?

I got behind the couch with CyberGirl while the rest of the fairy tail members hid as well.

"AHHHHHH," screamed Jellard making erza jump all the way to the ceiling lamp.

"Okay someone get a Jellard a ladder," I said while CyberGirl already brought one out.

So Jellard climbed up to half-scared to death erza and kissed her passionately. Soon erza was in Jellard arm kissing him. Then they came down to earth literlay by me pushing the ladder over sending them sprawled on the floor. Leaving Jellard to comfort erza from the pain.

"Next dare nastu go an…" I was cut off by nastu screaming no and heading to the crazy fanroom. (Oh I forgot to mention that the monsters from the Halloween special are still in the fan room because I to lazy to take them out.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We heard nastu yelp as we heard growls and grunts from the monsters inside killing him.

After 30 mintues I let him out. He came out in tears.

"Lucy, look how much he loves you," I pointed to poor torn up nastu, " I mean he even go in a fanroom of monsters because he did not want to hurt you."

I pointed out.

Cybergirl read the next dare, "Freed kick mira."

Freed went up to her and kicked her hard making her fall to the ground and crying. "You Monster!" I said kicking him into the fan room full of monsters out of anger.

Everyone was shaking in fear. Then I went and aided mira back to her happy self again. (Yes it may seem weird for me not to laugh, but no I will never laugh a emoitionly hurt person.)

Cybergirl countiued, "Gray no stripping for five hours okay."

Gray just nodded.

After cheered mira up I said the next truth, "Hey erza, mind telling us if you were scared when Jellard 'Scared' you," I asked ethnasizing scared.

"Yes I was I was very sad and felt betrayed until he told me it was a dare," she said looking at Jellard in a bit of a mixed emotion face. I couldn't tell if she was giving her lovey dovey face or your dead face because they all look the same.

"We are going to skip this truth to the next so mira does it hurt," I asked her.

"A lot and to think I loved him," she said in the emo corner.

"So gray how does it feel to not take off your clothes so far," I asked.

"Awful, it feels so hot," he said.

"Well that's because youre in between nastu and the heater, so yeah it would be hot for yeah," I pointed out.

"Next set of dares," CyberGirl said pulling out a short piece of paper, then looked in the basket of long sheets of paper. (I may have to limit the dares people give to me?)

"By ravenred321

Dare: Cana must only drink orange juice and nothing else!

Natsu must kiss lucy!

Gajeel must wear a suit brush his hair take out his studs and not curse!

Truth: Carla; how do you feel around happy?

Porlyuchka; how do you feel about Makarov?

"Okay Cybergirl take the acholol out of the building to this secret place where cana never find it," I said as CyberGirl took the wine and replace the barrel with a barrel of orange jucie while cana was sleeping.

'Oh she going to have a tantrum when she takes a sip of orange juice and realizes that's not acholol.

"Next nastu just get over there and kiss lucy," I said.

Before could finish nastu was already their kissing lucy. 'ew'

"Now gajeel we could do this the easy way or the hard way," I said holding up a frying pan.

"Never!" He said.

Then I smacked him in the face with the frying pan knocking him out everyone was shocked, "I know frying pans who knew?"

Then we strapped him into a chair and a robot came out and did it for us. Then I 3 minutes gajeel was still passed out but had a whole different look. 'OMG he looked less scarier than ever'

"ugh..why does my head hurt," gajeel mumbled waking up. Then I took a mirror and gave it to him.

"AHHHHHH ****************************..****!" He said until I hit him with a frying pan again. Cybergirl looked at me with a WTF face.

"Whaaatt he was cussing like a old sailor and there are kids watching," I said pointing to the camera.

"Ohh..Okay," she said realizing it.

Okay next truth, "Carla how do you think about happy," I asked.

But instead was replied with a hmp!

"Finneee give me the slient treatment but someone with dare you to say," I said (someone send something for Carla okay)

"Cybergirl would you kind an bring the old geezier and hag please," I asked CyberGirl.

She nodded hestialy. She was a bit scared of the old geezier not the hag because the hag and her had some history.

30 minutes later I heard yelling of the hag Porlyuchka saying why am I in a place full of hideous humans.

Then I saw the old geezier being carried by annoyed CyberGirl.

"Cyber girl what happened," I asked looking at the knocked out old geezier?

"He slapped my butt so I taught him a lesson that Porlyuchka agreed that I could do," she said still annoyed.

"Umm..Okay so hag do feel about the old geezier," pointing to Makarov on the floor.

"We are distant friends and when I mean distant I mean I have to give him a yard stick to make sure he doesn't grope me in the prouces of getting him or a paitient better," she said the , "Now can I go home?"

"Yes we can actually go home for some thanks giving okay," "By peeps."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer sorry for not putting on ToDs but I put them on next chapter. Because there are so many ToDs coming in Its so hard to type them up in one single chapter so I am splitting them up in to chapter so expect to see dares next chapter who ever sent dares okay. Anyway Happy Thanksgiving.!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay peeps I back after my long hard ship of homework and play practice. I also want to inforce a new rule which you can only put in 3 truths and 4 dares in each request okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi guys I am like totally Back! Sorry for the late update but look I am back.

"Aww…" the fairy tail members groan annoyed.

"Anyway I have a guess host today named Shaman which is one of my best friends ever!"

"So lets give shaman a nice warm welcome to shaman," I said showing a male figure walk with brown shaggy hair and a green t-shirt with black shorts.

"Hey Issy what's up," Shaman said giving me a hug.

"Nothing much until now," I said smirking evily.

"Ready to torture some fairies," Shaman said pointing to the fairy tail members .

"Okay lets start with,

**FanfictNerdyGurl,**

**I dare Natsu to kiss Lucy **

**Truth: Natsu Do you love lucy?**

**Dare: Everyone has to dance to caramelldansen for 2 minutes.**

"Okay natsu kiss lucy," Shaman said giving nastu a little(big) push into lucy which he somehow landed on lucy lips. After a minute in lip lock they break a apart in a hurry blushing like mad.

"okay Natsu now here's the question we all want to know the answer to…. Do you love lucy ?"

"um….Yes I do love lucy," he says blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucy blushes and kisses his cheek.

Shaman Shout, "ENOUGH ROMANCE TIME TO THE CARAMELDANSEN FOR TWO MINTUES!"

After two minutes of chatioic dancing to carameldansen it was time for the next ToD

"Now ToDs from,

**Lily Etolia**

**Truths:**

**Wendy: How do you feel about Romeo? **

**Lucy: What were you feeling when natsu said happy was the most important person next to igneel?**

**Dares:**

**Mira: i dare you to slap freed**

**Natsu: dare you to not eat fire for a week!**

"Okay wendy how do you feel about Romeo," I said teasingly leaning closer to her.

"Um…I don't really know but I do always get butterflies around him and feel my cheeks warm up," Wendy said innocently blushing.

"Okay wendy, next lucy how did you feel when natsu said happy was his most important person to him," Shaman said.

"I have to admit I was hurt that he said that, but I knew wasn't his fault that he was born dense," Lucy said.

"Hey I am not dense, "Natsu said crossed his arms then as he felt the tension of everyone's stare he gave in, "fine I am a dense idiot happy."

"Yes cause you're my dense idiot," lucy said kissing his cheek.

"Now mira slap freed," I said bringing in the green haired pervert.

"Smack!" The sound of the slap was loud. Then she quickly kissed his cheek after that.

Shaman say, "Okay Natsu no more eating anymore fire for this week."

"Ah… Man," natsu said not to happy about that.

"Now for the final ToD for this chapter is by

**Azuky-Bunny:**

**Dares:**

**Freed:**

**I dare you to dress up like a vampire, and act all 'vampire-y' to Mirajane, and make her faint from your hotness.**

**Laxus:**

**I dare you to shout out,"MIRA'S MINE!" And then have a french man slap fight with Freed, WHILE being a dressed like a hot werewolf!**

**Erza:**

**I dare you to dress up like a nurse, and give Jellal a REALLY BIG needle shot.**

**Jellal:**

**Dress up like strawberry cake, then run away when Erza shouts,"CAKKKKKKEEE COME BACKK! I LOVE U!" Then she comes and chases you, while you shout out,"LALALA, I AM A BEAUTIFUL CAKE!" xP**

**Lucy:**

**Make Gray cross dress into Alice. The makeup, hair, and EVERYTHING!**

"Now freed dress up as a vampire and basically act like Edward from the twilight series (no offence but I don't twilight) and make her faint," summing up his dare.

Fried dresses up into a black version of his outfit and fangs then goes up to Mira and kisses and nips at her neck fiercely. Then soon enough she faints from freed.

"Now laxus," Then interrupted with laxus saying, "No rather go to the fan-room."

We all watch Laxus walk the highway to hell and enter hells gates. To the fan-room he goes.

"Mommy!" We here from the other room as we here the screams slowly die down. Everyone went slient.

I and look at shaman then we shrug it off, "Oh he's fine." I said earning glares from the thunderclan.

"Now next Erza dress up as a sexy nurse and give jellal a giant flu shot!" Shaman says with blood slowly coming out of his nose.

"Ugh shaman you perv," shooting him with a baka gun.

"Ready erza," I asked.

"Yes," Erza replied coming out in a sexy nurse outfit(same one from the episode with her bangaging up gray and gajeel.)

"Ready jellal," she say pulling out a needle the size of a elfman.

"No…I mean yes," he say as erza gives one hell of a shot making him scream that can wake up the dead.

Then gave him a kiss on the lips to make him feel better.

"jellal dress up as a cake and sing LALALA, I AM A BEAUTIFUL CAKE okay," then in a minute jella comes out in a convcing cake costume.

Then Erza tried and pounce on jellal he sang LALALA, I AM A BEAUTIFUL CAKE, and Erza screamed, "CAKKKKKKEEE COME BACKK! I LOVE U!"

After Erza snapped out of her cake paradise she finally realized it was jellal in a cake costume.

"Now for the final dare for the night.. drum roll please," everyone started to drum roll.

"Lucy you must convince gray to crossdress into a alice outfit." I exclaimed with shaman.

"Okay," lucy looked confused. After a hour of convincing gray to try out the alice look he came out in a alice outfit and wig.

'Woah he look almost excalty like alice, that's just woah,' then I turn to see a horn dog name my best friend nose bleeding over him.

"heel horn dog," I said grabbing him by the collar.

"Anway that is all for tonight and bye."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again peeps hope I wasn't too long. Anyway lets start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Issy here along with shaman and my sister jenny but she would like to be known as Hugs, okay" I greeted for every one as my sister in a purple t-shirt and jean came out braiding her long brown hair.

"Hiya Peeps Hugs is sista is here," she said hugging me then glares at shaman.

"Hello ow!," get kicked by hugs then runs behind me.

"Hello shaman here and ready to kill," tries and lungs at my sister but I stop him then scold both him and her for fighting.

"Now we are for the ToDs and toturing those things over there okay," I said.

"Okay issy," they said in a usion and glares at eachother.

"Now first dare of the night is from,

**GoldenRoseTanya**

**Natsu: Who do you think is the rival for Your Lucy's love?**

**Gray: What do you think about Lucy?**

**Erza: How did ya feel when Jellal lied saying that he has a fiancé**

**Lucy: Who do you think is the cutest boy? Who do you think is the most handsome and sexy boy?**

**Natsu: I dare you to ffreench kiss Lucy**

"Okay natsu who do you think your love rival lucy is?" Shaman asks.

"Um… gray or Sting," natsu said innocently.

"Really natsu you should know that you're the only man that's in my heart." Lucy hugs natsu around the neck making Mira have a total fan girl moment.

"Now gray how do you feel about Lucy," Hugs asks while in the background juvia break a pillar with one hand.

Gray shiver and choose his words carefully, "well I like her like my little sister."

He said calmly and smoothly then winking at Juvia.

"Now Lucy which boy do you think has the cutest boy, handsome boy, and sexiest boy."

"Umm…. The cutest boy would have to be Romeo, then the handsomest boy would be gray, and finally the sexiest would be natsu for me."

As I could see natsu legit burning with envy for a second until she mentioned his name.

"Now Natsu French kiss Lucy," before I know it I see a lustful natsu enjoying a fierce battle with Lucy tongue for dominance.

"Please no PDA I am too young to experience seeing it yet," Hugs say covering her eyes.

Then they break apart catching are then blush as natsu pull Lucy into his lap with his arms around her waist protectively.

'Awww!' I scream in my head.

"Anyway that's all the time I have for tonight so nigh," I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Send Tods please and review and remember only 3 truths and 4 Dares each please.


	9. Author Note

Sorry I know how everyone flipping hates author notes but I need to give a new formatting for the ToDs okay.

Here's the new format for the ToDs

Name:

Truths

1.

2.

Dares:

1.

2.

3.

Okay sorry for this and can you also send new ToDs like this please and I get updating my next chapter right away! Again sorry love all ya but it been crazy.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay here's my first chapter in a while lets cheer and have a little victory party! Anyway lets start with the new and improved Fairy Tail Truth or Dare show.

"Hello, everyone I am so sorry for taking so long, but you all know How school is right?"

All the fairytail members sulk or shiver in fear of my return. While shaman and hugs were cheering while fighting about who the best cohost orsomething. Lately there's been some romance blooming between some of the fairytail members maybe some new discovered fears and weakness.

As I get my first ToD ready Hugs steals the ToD.

"Our first ToD is from,

Name: Agarfinkel

Truths:

**Cana**- Who is your favorite guy (have to be around the same age as you)?

**All celestial spirits except Leo**- what was your reaction from seeing Leo's

face after he and Gray ate dried plums and did a double dried plum attack on

Wendy?

**Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, and Gajeel**- what was it like meeting your

Edolas counterparts?

Dares:

**Elfman**- tell Evergreen you love her

**Cana**- tell Gildarts about what Bacchus did to you during the Grand Magic Games

**Juvia**- show everyone pictures of what you looked like when you were under

Vidaldus' control," Hugs finished anoucing making me pout.

"Okay lets start with truths Cana who is your favorite guy?"

Shaman asks.

"What is with you guys today your totally stealing my spotlight!" I scream.

I turn to see the audenice staring at me," fine continue."

All eyes routate to our next victim Cana.

"So cana who?"

"Laxus duh," she says making the all powerful boom boom lighting man blush.

Hugs and I smirk big time.

"Next truth is to all you celestialspirits out there in lucys inventory what did you think about loke and gray face during the fight against wendy for the s-exam," Hugs says.

(don't remember all the spirits but here some.)

Plue, "shiver, double shiver."

Aquarise, "I thought it was one of leo's doppy way to pick up girls."

Sagariturus, "I thought it was funny moshi mosh."

Tarus, "I wasn't paying attention because I was paying attention to lucy-samas nice body."

Cancer, "I was very disturbing watching leo terrorize a poor kid ebi."

Virgo, "I thinks it reminds me of timeI had to face princess-sama ready for punishment princess?"

"No Punishment," Lucy says calmy enough to send all the spirits back into the spirit world.

"I think I may need a punishment." Shaman volunteers, pervertly.

I grab a giant paper fan and whack him with it , " you pervert."

"Last truth from this ToD okay Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, and Gajeel what did you guys think about your edo counterparts?"

Nastu, " personally I thought it was cool that I wasn't motion sick anymore, but it did bother me that lucy beat me up." He say pouting cutely.

Lucy looks at him a little proud, " What I thought about my edo counterpart is that she was really courageous and strong but she had the brain of natsu in that world so that's probably why."

"What about my brain?"

"Nothing~"

Gray, "I did not like my character for one how can he wear that many clothes during the summer for peat sake!"

Erza, " Now hate and love my counterpart but I do not like the fact that she was evil."

Wendy, "I am not sure about what I want to say about my counterpart."

Gajeel, "I DO MINE WAS A COMPLETE NERD LIKE SHRIMP!"

"You calling me a shrimp and a nerd," levy say looking emotionless.

"I am not I am just comparing…Yes I was sorry….but you're a cute one," he says making her blush.

"Now for the dares of this ToD, Now elfman go and be a man and tell evergreen you love her. " I say pushing him infront of evergreen making him go neverous.

"Evergreen….I…I.."

"I what?" she says somewhat blushing.

"I LOVE YOU EVERGREEN." He pulls her into a tight embrace making her blush more.

"I Love you too but can you let go I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry."

"Cana go tell your pops about what bacchus did to you during the grand magic games."

"Okay," cana gets a phone and phones him up.

"Hey oldman did you hear about what bacchus did to me at the bar…..No he took my bra and made fun me then I cried for my daddy to beat him up (this revenge bacchus so he having a s-class wizard coming at his footstep about his daughter)…..okay thanks bye."

"So how did that go?"

"Lets just say I lied a little but hey sending a little gift to buttcchus for me."

"Now juvia can you gray I mean us what you looked like under Vidaldus control."

"Um sure juvia can show a picture," Juvia pulled a photo from her pocket everyone looked either disturbed meaning lucy or turned on gray.

"Cool look but isn't you anyway last ToD of the day which from ,

Name: PippElulu

Truths:

Carla: What are your true feelings for Happy? ANSWER OR YOU'LL BE ELECTRECUTED!

Happy: Do you love Carla?

Carla: Lily or Happy? (please give me permission to come and slap her if she says Lily Issy-chan!)

Dares:

Carla: You must say "I love you" to Happy

Carla: You must MAKE OUT with Happy

Natsu: You have to lick Lucy's neck! (I AM EVIL!)

"Okay shaman get the cat and strap it to the electric chair." Shaman picks up lily instead.

"No not that cat the white one," I said and shaman places lily down and straps the right exceed into the chair.

"Now Carla what are your true feelings for happy."

"Don't feel anything," gets eletroucuted.

"Fine I do just a little crush but not there yet."

"Now this is an easy question happy do you love Carla?"

"Yes I do Aiy."

"Carla again who do you pick lily or happy."

"Happy."

"Now for the dares first one is Carla again say I love you to happy then makeout with him."

"Fine, happy I love you and..*make out with the blue exceed* this." She drops him leaving him and her blushing.

"Now my favorite dare today Natsu like lucy neck."

"Sure I guess?" Natsu goes up to lucy and licks he, "Yummy vanilla."

"N-nastu," lucy is blushing really badly.

"Well we are done for today so bye bye."

Rember the formatting this time its 2 truths and 3 dares and send bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello to all my fans I want to thank you for viewing and reviewing (hey that rhymes anyway) to this truth or dare so here's chapter 11

* * *

"Hello everyone it is the fabulous HUGS-"

"No *I whack her with a fan* Sorry, anyway the right host of this show Issy!"

"You just had to ruin my fun…..," Hugs pouts.

"Enough of your pouting and go suck it up and go to the corner with you," I shoo her to the corner of dummies.

"Now lets get started…-"

"Shaman…..,"

"I mean Issy is about to get started," shaman cowers in fear of my paper fan.

"That's what I thought anyway lets start with the first ToD by

Name: EarthGodSlayer

Truth:

**Levy**: do you prefer Gajeel or Rogue?

**Natsu**: Would you also like to possess Sting's powers along with yours?

Dares:

**Wendy**: Kiss Romeo and kick him in the jewels

**Romeo**: Go on a date with Chelia

**Erza**: Destroy over a thousand strawberry cheesecakes."

"Game start.. Okay levy!"

"Yes?"

"Who do you prefer, Gajeel or rogue?"

Gajeel stares hard in to levys back.

"Of course Gajeel he, he," she say blushing.

"Good other wise I would end up sending you to the dummy corner like hugs which looks like she making friends with the dust bunnies."

"Cool- Ep!" Levy finishes then gajeel pick her up and throws her over his shoulder and walks back to the crowd of fairy tail members.

"Hey Natsu would you like to posses Stings powers including your would you yes or no?"

Natsu stood there for like 30 mintues just thinking. So I had gray whack him back down to earth.

"Hey what was that for stripper!"

"Flamebrain you have a truth to answer!" Starting to get up in his face about it.

"Oh really ice princess.."

"Natsu! Whats your answer," I screamed breaking them up.

"No I would not like his power since he killed his parent for that power and I don't want to kill igneel."

A 'aw' was spread through the crowd.

"sniff'.. that's touching anyway lets do dares now!"

I say, " now for wendy you have to kiss romeo and then you got to kick him where it hurts okay."

"O-okay," she walks up to romeo and goes on her tip toes and places a kiss on his lips then she whispered in his ear sorry before kicking him hard in the jewels.

"Good job wendy now romeo when you recover earthslayer would like you to go on a date with cheila?"

"Okay," romeo struggles to get up then goes on a date with a girl named chelia leaving wendy jealous.

"Wendy its unlady like for you to show jealously," carla says.

"Now ERZA DESTROY THESE THOUSAND STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKES!"

"but-,"

"No buts titania just do it."

"Fine," erza turns to the thousand cheesecakes and requips into hell's queen armor and burns all the cakes then secretly (not really a secret) eats one then finishes the job.

"Now hugs you can come out and read this next ToD okay."

"Yeah!"

"This next ToD is from,

Name: PippElulu

Truths

1. **Levy:** what were your first thoughts of Gajeel when you first met him?

2.** Cana:** when did you start liking Laxus?

Dares (Mwahahahaha - cough hack- cough)

1. **Lucy and Natsu:** get into the closet for seven minutes in heaven

2. **Mira and... Fried...:** MAKE OUT!

3. **Everytime someone says 'dare':**, Natsu has to do something seductive/romantic to Lu-chan! (Lucy)."

"Yes this seems like a fun one!"

Hugs and shaman have rip levy out of gajeels grasp and trust me they had to use a lot of butter.

"Now levy what was your first thought on gajeel when you first met him?"

"Big black blur coming at me with red beady eyes."

"Really shrimp big black blur?"

"Yes gajeel that's what I thought now get over it."

"Now Cana when did you start like laxus?"

"Just now."

"I mean when?"

"I mean right now right here!"

"But how," "never mind".

"Hugs here telling the victims there dares."

"First dare lucy and natsu seven mintues in heaven now chop,chop."

Lucy and natsu were slowly dragged in there.

"Now fried and Mira tongue session now," Hugs smirks at the heated dare.

Before we know it mira pulls the blushing green-haired man into a make-out session. Minute later freed was on the floor passed out surrouned in his own nose bleed.

"Woah just woah freed now to get the love birds in the closet."

Shaman egerly opens to find lucy and natsu stuggled up close together sleeping with ruffled up hair and swollen lips.

"Aw…. But we have a show to carry on." I grab a blow horn and yell in it causing natsu and lucy to wake up frazzled.

"Good, now lets carry on…..Natsu..here's your 'dare' everytime someone says the word 'dare' like now you are to do something seductive or romantic to lucy!"

"Crap!" Natsu says a bit pissed off at this dare yet embrassed with a red blush smeared across his face.

I smirk at him when I get the next ToD ready, "Now the next truth or 'dare'( off to the side natsu is face pams himself then walks over to lucy and whisper something naughty in her ear making her face go red' is from,

Name: sadieanubis

Truths:

**Lucy**: Do you want to do ,,it" with Natsu?

**Gray**: Do you feel jealous when Lyon is near Juvia?

Dares:

**Juvia**: Kiss Lyon in front Gray

**Lucy**: Kiss Gray in front Natsu(Gajeel and Laxus hold Natsu during that and the girls must hold Juvia)

**Elfman**: Insted ,,man" say ,,woman"."

Shaman grabs the mic and holds me back with his hand and holds it above my head and continues the ToD. 'Damn his height..' I grouch over.

"Now lucy here's a question would you do "it" with _Natsu_ or me~…" he said purring when I got my fan out and Natsu came and knocked him out.

"Lucy the real truth is would you do "it" with natsu not 'that'." Pointing to shaman the now pancake.

"ummm…. Maybe but not now," she says slightly disturbed and embrassed about the question leaving natsu hopes a little down. 'Poor thing.'

"Now gray do you feel jealous when Lyon is near your dear juvia..," I said holding a lie detector.

"….fanroom…or truth...fine yes I do get jealous," he says as calmly as he can.

"Good choice young padone(something that yoda says from starwars don't really know?)" I look natsu's way who tries to run away but elfman and jellal hold him in place.

"hehe….Now for 'dare's' (I see natsu makeout with lucy neck giving a one hell of a hickey) woah I am going to have so much fun with this 'dare'(natsu sighs and gropes lucy butt and her breast earning a loud slap from flustered lucy) Okay juvia kiss lyon and make sure it in front of gray and hey! Shaman I saying *kicking the pancake* go hold just in case he beat the living crap out of Lyon."

Shaman gets up from his pancake state and holds on to gray. Juvia finds Lyon in the crowd of mages here and slowly walks up to him and quickly kisses Lyon on the cheek accidently getting his lips letting him pull her into a full out make-out session with juvia who struggling not to give in and to separate. Gray easyily breaks away from the pancake and pulls Lyon away and protects juvia from his grasp jealously.

He leans down and whispers in her ear saying passionality, " Juvia you are mine no one elses okay."

Juvia looks into his eye's, "gray…" Gray slowly leans in as he was about to kiss her I cut in the middle with a book separting their lips.

"Break it up you two, we have a show that must go on!"

"Fine…" They said in sync.

"Now lucy, gray you have to kiss okay just a short one okay while infront of those two okay."

"What!"(lucy)

"FuCk NO, sorry lucy not that I don't like you but-," gets cut off.(gray)

"Its fine I understand feel the same way."(lucy)

"Just do it or fanroom."(me)

"Fanroom."(lucy)

"Kiss lucy."(gray)

"Fine fanroom both of you." While gray yells at me for not letting him free for excepting the dare while lucy calmly went in and I chucked a now uncousous gray into his fanroom.

The yells came from both rooms making juvia and natsu go crazy.

"Chill they'll survive…I think." Not caring that their life is on the line.

"Finally the last dare of the day elfman say woman instead of Man all of next chapter okay."

"What that's so not M-(I wack him with my fan) Woman ugh never mind." Elfman sulks.

"Anyway see you next time when we are doing Karoke day so please submit song requests for fairy tail members to sing, anyway bye."

* * *

Just reminder it going to be a karoke day so send song requests in the form of a ToD like this if you forgot. But this is the song verison.

Name:

Person: Song.

Person: Song.

Person: Song

Okay thank you for reading so read send review and that's all.


End file.
